walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Travis (Video Game)
Travis is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is encountered with Ben Paul along with their teacher, David Parker. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Nothing is known about Travis' life before or as the outbreak began except that he had a father who served in the Special Forces, and that he attended high school and was friends with Ben Paul. He performed in the band along with him and they were traveling to a sports competition, with Mr. Parker as their director. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Starved For Help" Travis is first seen in the woods with Ben while attempting to help their teacher, David Parker, free himself from a bear trap. He doesn't trust Lee Everett, Mark, and Kenny, believing them to be the same people that raided their camp, and tells Ben this. In-Game Decision 'Save David ''(Dead) After freeing David by cutting off his leg, Travis throws up. While distracted, he is attacked by walkers and eaten alive. '''Leave David ''(Dead) If David is not freed in time, Travis panics and grabs for Mark's hunting rifle, but Mark accidentally shoots Travis in the struggle. Travis is then carried unconscious to the motor inn by Mark while David is left behind and eaten by walkers. At the Motor Inn, Katjaa tries to save him, but he succumbs to blood loss, only to reanimate as a zombie. His reanimated-self grabs Katjaa, but Lee intervenes. He is killed by Mark, Larry, or Carley. Later on, Ben explains that people do not have to be bitten to reanimate and that everybody is already infected. Death ''(Cut David Free) Killed By *Zombies *Andrew St. John (Indirectly Caused) *Danny St. John (Indirectly Caused) *Brenda St. John (Indirectly Caused) *Lee Everett (Indirectly Caused) After throwing up, Travis is too busy watching David being carried, and is attacked by a group of zombies. When Ben tries to help him, Lee prevents him from doing so and pulls Ben away. Travis falls back, crawling to escape the zombies, but eventually gets pinned and devoured. The bear trap that the teen's teacher was trapped in was most likely the same one Danny got trapped in later on, indicating that the St. John's were the ones setting the trap. Therefore, they sparked the entire situation that got both David and Travis killed. Death (Couldn't Cut David Free) Killed By *Himself (Caused, Accidental, Alive) *Larry (Zombified, Determinant, If Doug is saved in Episode 1) *Mark (Accidental; Zombified, Determinant, If Doug is saved in Episode 1) *Carley (Zombified, Determinant, If Carley is saved in Episode 1) *Andrew St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Danny St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Brenda St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) If David was left behind, Travis panicked as he attempted grabbing Mark's rifle, however, he took a shot to the stomach in the struggle. He was carried back to the motor inn and treated by Katjaa. He eventually succumbed to his wound, reanimated, and attacked Katjaa and Lee. After a struggle, he was either killed by Mark or Larry (depending on who you gave the axe earlier). This only occurred if Doug was saved in Episode 1. If Carley was saved, she shoots Travis in the head with her pistol. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Travis has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Ben Paul Travis and Ben's interaction was short, though they seemed to be friends, or at least on neutral terms. It is unknown if they had spoken before the apocalypse, however, Ben mentioned that Travis was in band with him. If Travis dies in the forest, Ben initially tried to save him, but was prevented from doing so by Lee. If Travis dies at the motor inn, Ben seemed to show some amount of sadness over his friend's death, but moved on quickly. This indicates that Ben was less interested in friendship than he was with being with someone else, as he himself admitted that he didn't want to be alone. David Parker Travis and David's interaction was short, though were likely on friendly terms. Travis was in band, which means he was likely taught by David before the apocalypse due to him being the band director. Travis showed to care about David when trying to free him from the bear trap. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" Trivia *If you leave David behind and save Carley in Episode 1, she'll be the one killing the zombified Travis with her gun, but when he's dead, the back of his head will still look like it would if he'd had been killed with the axe. *He is the second of three characters played by Ruby Butterfield, the others being Steve and Boyd. *According to unused audio clips, Travis witnessed a lot of traumatic events, one of them being one of his classmates being raped to death by bandits while he was forced to watch. *Dependent upon the player's choices, Travis can have the fastest reanimation time throughout the video game, ranging at the lowest possible 17 seconds. (Determinant) *Travis was created by Telltale Games solely for Ruby Butterfield to portray. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Category:Macon Category:NPC